Sweep Me Off My Feet
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: ON PERM HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Sweep Me Off My Feet  
  
Part 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em.though we all wish we did.  
  
Notes: When I read Goblet of Fire I was very sad to see Mr. Barty Crouch Senior be killed by his son. So as a dedicated fan I decided to just forget he was killed and had a son(that ungrateful little brat!). There may be more mistake son plot of characters and such but I truly wanted it this way! Well read on and enjoy!  
  
Summary: Loverina is an ever-famous writer for the Daily Prophet: Head in charge in fact. Her most recent target: Oliver Wood. Can Oliver 'keep his cool' with the Quidditch World Cup so close? And can Angie and Percy find a way to sort out all the mishaps that are domed to happen during their new assignment? Add a little bit of Bartemius Crouch's meddlesome matchmaking into all of this and you're sure to have a fanfic to boot! So go on and read on I DARE YA!  
  
  
  
***Dragon Heart Café***  
  
"Oh that woman is so infuriating!" Oliver cried and slammed the latest addition of the Daily Prophet down on the café table. The picture of him on the front page with the article titled, Hollow Wood?, taunting him. His face was read in anger as he looked around the small room at his close friends. It was Tuesday, the day that he and his friends spent going over life, work and the latest news and such.  
  
"I can't believe it! I say one thing and she exaggerates it so far from the truth it can't even be considered the truth!"  
  
"Oi Oliver calm down!" Cory Marques, the Puddlemore Seeker, laughed and patted him on the back, "At least she was nice about it this time."  
  
Oliver breathed deeply and glared at a pair of strangely quiet red heads. "Well George? Fred? Any comments from the Peanut gallery?"  
  
"No cap'in!" Fred said jokingly and saluted his former Gryffindor captain from Hogwarts. George snickered and bit his tongue as Fred barely missed Oliver's fist coming towards his head.  
  
Oliver groaned and put his heads in his hands and leaned his elbows on the table, "Why is it that she always seems to get the trash on me? How's she finding it all out?"  
  
Suddenly the dinging of bells from the doorway made the three companions of Wood look up. Fred and George groaned and slouched in their chairs as they saw their elder brother.  
  
"Hello Oliver! Cory!" Percy paused as he reached the table and glared at his brothers, "Fred, George."  
  
They all muttered small replies and Percy took that as his sign as he sat in the last seat at the table. Oliver looked up with hooded eyes at his friend, "Hey Perc, read the paper today?"  
  
"Of course." Percy smiled lightly and rubbed his eyes, "Honestly Oliver its not that big of a deal. It was a well written article."  
  
Oliver groaned and slouched in his chair, "You'll be saying that when she starts writing discriminating articles about YOU!"  
  
Percy shook his head at this and waved for a waiter to come over.  
  
The blond woman chewed on the end of her pencil lightly, "What can I get for you? The usual I suspect?"  
  
Percy nodded graciously at her and turned back to Oliver. "Come on it'll be ok!"  
  
"Oh stuff it Perc he feels bad enough without your artificial happiness oozing over him." Fred glared at him and reached over stealing a fry from Cory's plate.  
  
Cory glared and kicked him under the table, "Watch it Weasley or I might be forced to kill the one thing standing between you and your children." Fred jumped and instinctively covered his crouch area.  
  
Oliver laughed and sat up, "Ok I'm done being all gloomy now.So, I heard there was a new member on the staff of the Ministry.in your department I believe," He grinned at Percy, "I hear she's quite the looker for a brain that is."  
  
Percy blinked, "Umm.well I haven't met her yet, I've been kinda busy with the new assignment and all."  
  
George laughed at this, "Figures! Percy if you don't get a girlfriend soon mom's gonna start thinking your gay!"  
  
"George its you I'm worried about, remember I just got out of a five year relationship." Percy said bitterly.  
  
As Fred was about to reply for his brother the door jingled yet again and another familiar face walked in. However unlike before Oliver wasn't even close to being as happy to see this person.  
  
"Oh great here comes the brawd now!" Oliver sat there watching th woman's movements.  
  
She walked over towards the front of the café and sat at an empty booth and immediately got out a parchment and began reading.  
  
Oliver got to his feet, "I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind!" Before any of them could stop him he walked over to the beautiful lady and sat down angrily in front of her.  
  
Percy sipped his just arrived butterbeer, "He' setting himself up you know."  
  
"Yes he is Percy, yes he is.." Cory laughed and kicked Fred in the shin.  
  
  
  
Loverina read over the letter from her friend over and over again and yet she still found it hilarious. The whole letter was just her friend, Angie, complaining. About her ex, about her job, about her lack of boyfriends, and well about everything and anything.  
  
She giggled slightly as she read over the last line again, 'And so I leave you now, to go and engage myself in more useless chatter with the lackeys of Crouch.'  
  
If Loverina, or Rina as Angie affectionately called her, hadn't spent half of her life knowing Angie she might have been offended or scared at this attitude. But alas, having known Angie had its advantages. For example, she never had to worry about not having a letter in the mail. In fact it was Angie who with much persuasion had convinced her to write her famous romance novel, 'The Moonlit Beach.'  
  
She was about to put the letter away when a voice said dryly from in front of her, "Seem to be enjoying the letter.what'd you do steal it from some unsuspecting victim of your next rumor."  
  
Rina smiled and set the letter down, "No it isn't. It's from a friend if you must know."  
  
Oliver tilted his head to the side, "A friend? You mean you actually have one?"  
  
"Very funny Oliver."  
  
"Yes almost as funny as your metaphor of a hollow wood tree and my head." He glared at her and leaned towards her, "Why?"  
  
"Oh come on! It was a good article!"  
  
"Not that!" Oliver aid and narrowed his eyes, "Why me? Why do you always write about me? Are you a fan of the Chudley Cannons or something?"  
  
"No actually I'm a die hard fan of Puddlemore."  
  
"Than WHY?"  
  
"You're an easy target." She grinned as he gritted his teeth, "Well and the fact that you just irk me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Rina smiled, "Now why would I tell you? Then you might ruin my ideas for stories!" Smiling brightly she reached over and patted him on the cheek, "Just be happy and know that since you've been in the articles we've had an all time high on selling's."  
  
"I'm honored to know that everyone even some Muggles now know about my hollow head." He grunted and turned his cheek on her. "If you'll excuse me I have some friends waiting for me."  
  
Rina laughed and waved him off, "Oh leave Wood before I get an inspiration."  
  
Oliver grunted and rolled his eyes at her before running back over to the boys.  
  
***Ministry of Magic, Department of International Magical Cooperation*** "Arggh my toe!" A file was dropped and a whole stack joined it as Angie knocked them over.  
  
"Having trouble?" A throat cleared form the doorway and Angie looked up. She instantly straightened.  
  
"Mr. Crouch!"  
  
"Ah that's alright dear, call me Barty."  
  
Angie nodded and started gathering the files again, "Yes sir Mr.-Barty. Did you need something?"  
  
  
  
"Actually." He stepped forward and flattened his hair lightly as some of it got in his eyes. "I have an assignment for you."  
  
Angie set the files down and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"The Quidditch World Cup is coming up as you know and we need two of our employee's to go there and be in charge of the 'security' and such. You know making sure the portkeys are where they're supposed to be." Mr. Crouch said and trailed of letting her think on it.  
  
"I'd be honored Mr. Crouch! I'm just amazed that you'd let me do it!"  
  
"Yes.although you are new, I feel you would do a better job then some at this. Of course to be fair you will be assistant to another. But don't worry I believe you two will get along greatly. All of your strongest qualities are shared. Those qualities.the one's I picked you both on that is."  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter sir! I'm honored to even be considered to help at all!" She paused a little, "But what qualities are they?"  
  
"Well you both are very determined, always turn your work in on time, and are very dedicated to rules and work." He said within one breath.  
  
Angie rose an eyebrow, "I'm sorry to say sir but I have no idea who you are talking about. I haven't met anyone here who follows those guidelines."  
  
Mr. Crouch seemed slightly shocked yet understood, "I see.you wouldn't have. He's been diligently working since you began here so you wouldn't have had the chance. His name is Percy Weasley."  
  
Angie blinked, "The one who wrote the report on the cauldron leaks a couple years ago?"  
  
Mr. Crouch nodded, "Ah yes that's him! Though he's come very far since then."  
  
Angie nodded and adjusted her glasses, "Ok so when do we start?"  
  
"In about a week.but I suggest you get to know him better first. SO go have a talk with him sometime. But for now I'm still waiting for your report on the Eastern area's Muggle involvement on the current troll situation." He said and started walking out of the room. "I'll send you the details on your assignment as soon as I get them written up and tell Mr. Bagman of your names."  
  
Angie took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes as she watched him exit. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to need another bottle of aspirin?"  
  
Sighing she sat back down and sorted through the files trying desperately to finish her report. Stopping for a second she wrote down something on a piece of paper, 'Percy Weasley.'  
  
~~~~~END 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweep Me Off My Feet  
  
Part 2/?, Holiday Spirit  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em.though we all wish we did.  
  
Notes: Well.not much.  
  
Summary: Rina is an ever-famous writer for the Daily Prophet: Head in charge in fact. Her most recent target: Oliver Wood. Can Oliver 'keep his cool' with the Quidditch World Cup so close? And can Angie and Percy find a way to sort out all the mishaps that are doomed to happen during their new assignment? Add a little bit of Bartemius Crouch's meddlesome matchmaking into all of this and you're sure to have a fanfic to boot! So go on and read on I DARE YA!  
  
  
  
***Marques Household***  
  
"Cory darling could you PLEASE try and not kill yourself?" Lily said with a pout.  
  
Cory sighed and attempted to string the Christmas lights on the tall staircase leading to the upper half of the house, "Don't worry Lils! I'll be fi-NE! EEK!" He grabbed on to he banister as the ladder tipped over, leaving him hanging there.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, having no sympathy for her husband, "Honestly Cory! What did you go to Hogwarts for? You're a WIZARD. W.I.Z.A.R.D. Now get down from there and help me get the presents under the tree."  
  
Cory went red in the face as his wife walked towards the kitchen, "Lily! I'm gonna fall! WAAHHHH!!!!!" He closed his eyes and sobbed.  
  
Lily ran back into the room, at seeing him still hanging there she laughed, "Oh come on just pull yourself up or something. Don't make me come up there Cory!"  
  
Cory instantly put his Quidditch muscles into work and swung himself over the side onto the second floor.  
  
Lily smiled in satisfaction and tossed his wand to him, 'I tell you every year just to do it the simple way, but NO you have to be a stubborn fool!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "AT least we don't have to run you to the Medic like last year. You ruined your poor son's Christmas!"  
  
Cory strung the lights and made, 'Yes dears,' at the appropriate times. When he heard the last sentence he slid down the railing and landed perfectly beside his wife, "Hey that's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is dear." Lily sighed in disappointment, "He didn't want to spend the night at the Weasley's house and you know it. All the little rascals running about." She trailed off with a twinkle in her eyes, "I swear I lost count of who's Bill's and who's Charlie's.one more and I think the Burrow will literally explode."  
  
Cory hugged her with a sigh and ran a hand through his now messy black hair. The Marques men were ever famous for either winning an award or for just being dazzling handsome men. Cory, who had inherited his father's looks, had dark black hair just above his ears, in a spiky fashion, a perfect jaw line, misty dreamy brown eyes, and from all of his Quidditch playing, a very muscular body. Though he knew he was good looking Cory was still slightly self conscious about himself. Matter of fact when he was younger he had so low of self-esteem he was sent away to see a psychiatrist. But enough about him..(lol)  
  
"Yes well anyways dear, did you give out the invitations to the Christmas party?" Lily said and pulled him towards the kitchen.  
  
Cory groaned, "Yes dear. I gave one to Oliver, Percy, Fred, George, the rest of the Weasley family, the whole Reserve and Starting Puddlemroe team, Most of the Chudley team members, your family, my family and more.and more.and more.." He whined slightly, "Lily why must we have this party?"  
  
Lily giggled insanely and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Well dear, we have such a lovely mansion," She winked slightly at him, "The biggest in town, and plus it's a great way to keep in touch with our friends and family."  
  
Cory sighed and leaned in to kiss her-"MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!"  
  
He growled and kissed her lightly and pulled away to attend to his son, 'When did Dominic get home? I thought you sent him to that daycare today!"  
  
"Honey." Lily broke into laughter, "Besides the fact that it's the weekend, its already dinner time."  
  
  
  
***Oliver's Bachelor Pad***  
  
Oliver yawned and rolled out of bed. "I can't believe I feel asleep so early!" He yawned yet again before trudging toward the fridge, shirtless. Just then his telephone rang. (yes he has a telephone)  
  
"Yeah what?" Oliver said bitterly as he rubbed his now sour foot, and glared at his small coffee table.  
  
"Well that's awful cheery welcome, Oliver." Percy replied curtly on the other line.  
  
Oliver grinned, "Oh hey Perc'..what's up?"  
  
"Well the sky, idiot."  
  
"Oh Percy it was a figure of speaking!" Oliver laughed and shook his head.  
  
Percy's familiar 'Stop-Being-an-idiot-I'm-smarter-and-superior-to-you' voice replied, "Well as I was saying.Did you hear about your next match? It's up against a pretty tough team, Chudley."  
  
"Oh yeah right Perc'! Haha funny! As if they could ever beat us!" Oliver sat down on his couch and stared out his balcony window towards the starry sky.  
  
"Well you never know. I mean Roger's on that team." Oliver felt his mouth go dry at the mention of one of his former school Quidditch Captain rivals.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, why'd you call me anyways? You aren't the type to be interested in Quidditch Percy."  
  
There was an almost pregnant pause as Percy tried to word correctly, "Well- we-you saw the invitation from Cory right?"  
  
"Yeah so?" Oliver asked intrigued.  
  
"Well.at the bottom it says bring a date.."  
  
Oliver laughed loudly and almost dropped the phone, "Oh gawd Percy! That's hilarious! Don't tell me you called for dating advice?!"  
  
Percy sputtered on the other end, "No-I-I..no!-I mean-ok yeah I called to see who you think I should take."  
  
Oliver sighed at Percy's defeated tone, "Well that's gonna be hard to decipher. I mean we really don't know anyone that date worthy. How about I stop by your work tomorrow, say noonish, and we'll see?"  
  
"Perfect!" Percy said happily, "Well I have to be going now! You know early to bed, early to rise!" Percy didn't even wait for a reply as he hung the phone up, leaving Oliver to dial tone madness.  
  
Oliver laughed to himself and hung the phone up before going back towards his bedroom, intent on going back to sleep. But he found it quite hard as he plagued with worry about making a mistake at the game...or anywhere for that matter.  
  
'What if Rina sees me? Oh gawd.she'll exploit me!' Oliver shook his head and almost slapped himself, 'Just relax Wood, it's not as if you're her main priority. She's bound to move on.' He whimpered slightly, ".hopefully."  
  
  
  
***Angie's Apartment***  
  
"Junk mail, bills, bills, bills, junk mail, what's this?" Angie threw the rest of her mail on the counter and sat down on her small stool by the kitchen counter, and looked over the envelope.  
  
It had no return address, and was just simply written out, 'Angie.'  
  
She rubbed her eyes before retrieving her glasses. With a disgusted face she put her glasses on, "Why did I have to have my mother's eyes?" She gaped at the letter. It was actually in fact a long list of rules from Bagman. "Wow Mr.-Barty..." Angie giggled, "Barty sure contacted him fast." She hit herself lightly in the head, "Well duh Angie! We live in a wizard world!"  
  
She sighed again and piled all her work papers on the counter next to her junk mail. With one last thought she drifted into sweet slumber on her small old rigid loveseat, 'Send those damn solicitors curses in the mail, first thing tomorrow..' Angie's breath softened and she slipped deeper.  
  
The small loveseat where she sat was right next to the door to her room, which was about normal size. Angie's little living situation could be considered normal, to some people, but for a witch her apartment was as blank, and boring as watching a Flooberworm slither across the floor. (Which for those of you Muggles out there, is about as boring as watching paint dry)  
  
All of her many close friends, that's approximately 3 people Muggle r Magic, knew though that that was the way Angie liked it. Her family back home was strong Magic believers; so much so that it had drove Angie to being sick of magic before she even went to Hogwarts.  
  
However; there was one thing in her entire apartment that set hers different than the Muggle ones, her windows. Angie had enchanted her windows so that when you looked out them, you would see the gentle breezy fields of Ireland, her father's homeland, or perhaps the rough surf of Australia, her mother's homeland. Either way you look out a window, and you're sure to be shocked. Angie had one main reason for these, and it was simply that despite her family's constant bickering she was very true and loyal and well.. she was a family person and believed in her roots.  
  
Why is this all-important in this story? I know you're asking yourself this, either that or your bored to sleep. (Your better not be! *_*.lol) What? You expect me to tell you?! Yeah right.and make it so you knew what my messed up brain was cooking.  
  
~~~~~END  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Rina a.k.a. Laverne = Well how was it? I know I know there isn't anything about you in this chapter! But fret not Lovey (No I will not stop calling you that, it is NOT marysueish) you will return in the next chapter!  
  
Ali Lee= Well aren't you the sweetest?! Thanks a bunch and I hope you like this chapter.*blows kisses to her* Thanks again!  
  
Lily= *holds hands in the air in fright* Like I could ever be that cruel! I mean come on SERIOUSLY would I make you wait as long as she does? *winks at Lovey, nudges her* Anyways, at least we keep her amused why she writes the chapter..so.how'd you like it? Did I portray you good? Hey I'm planning on writing a Oliver/Lily/Angie story soon.first I have to update the other stories though! Lol..  
  
Thank you to all and to all a good night! (too much Holiday spirit.*_*) 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweep Me Off My Feet

Part 3/?, 

Disclaimer: Don't own em…though we all wish we did.

Notes: Well…not much.

Summary: Rina is an ever-famous writer for the Daily Prophet: Head in charge in fact. Her most recent target: Oliver Wood. Can Oliver 'keep his cool' with the Quidditch World Cup so close? And can Angie and Percy find a way to sort out all the mishaps that are doomed to happen during their new assignment? Add a little bit of Bartemius Crouch's meddlesome matchmaking into all of this and you're sure to have a fanfic to boot! So go on and read on I DARE YA! 

"Angie! Angie over here! Pssssssttttt Angie!" 

Angie's right eye twitched as she looked around trying to find where the annoying voice was coming from, the answer came to her a second later, when she was drenched in butterbeer. Yelping she turned sharply coming face to face with a bush. "how dare you...you….shrubbery?" Angie blinked and tilted her head in a confused manner scratching the side of her head lightly. 

Slowly Rina's head peaked out and a small grumble came from her lips. "Took you long enough. Sheesh I thought you were purposely ignoring me." 

Angie blushed in embarrassment but got over it, "Umm…Rina…dear…you have a leaf ..." Giggling she reached over and took the leaf out of Rina's hair, "Why are you hiding in a bush? Come out and have fun!" She motioned around having to raise her voice slightly over the noise of the party. 

Rina waved her arms frantically and ducked back in the bush, "what're you doing? Trying to get me spotted?! You really are blond aren't you?!" 

Adjusting her glasses Angie coughed and discretely leaned beside the bush against the wall giving a shaky smile to a frizzy haired teenager that walked by looking at her suspiciously, pausing in her step, before mumbling something and going back to her search for 'a book to read'. 

After a small pause Rina murmured to her sarcastically, "Could you be even more obvious?" 

Angie ran her fingers threw her bangs and coughed, whispering out of the corner of her lips, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"…I really am ashamed to call you my friend."

Across the room Oliver winked and whispered something in the ear of his dark haired vixen of a date, which everyone doubted even **he** knew her name. Oliver was adorned in a gray button up dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had obviously put thought into readying for the party as he looked about as suave…as well a Scottish guy could look. 

Percy on the other hand, wasn't doing so well.  His palms were sweating, he was paler than normal, and he looked about ready to pass out any second. Pausing in his attention to his date Oliver looked over at his best friend. 

"Hey Perc', relax a little would you? Go have some butterbeer, Penelope is around here somewhere, go see how she's doing." Elisa, Oliver's said date, giggled madly and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, like, maybe you two could hook up again!" 

Percy decided rather then arguing to just turn and walk away. After all that's what his mother had always told him…when someone's embarrassing themselves; don't laugh, go for a walk. 

"Ok...I think I get it now." Angie paused humming under her breath as she thought a second more, "Your boss told you to cover the story on the hit party of the year; this one. BUT, He told you to steer clear of Oliver Wood, who just happens to be here…. And why are you hiding in a bush again?" 

Rina slapped her forehead in agony. If Angie wasn't her friend Rina would've put a hex on her by now. "Look, listen _carefully_ now ok." Rina paused waiting for Angie's energetic nod, "I'm supposed to stay away from Oliver, but at the same time cover this story. On my way in I bumped into Oliver's date and" She held a hand out of the bush to cover Angie's mouth as she opened it to talk, "And she dumped a cup of blueberry splurch on me." She slowly and cautiously took her hand off Angie's mouth. 

After a long pregnant pause Angie's forehead scrunched up in a frown, "Oh that's horrible…want to borrow my robes? You could go mingle if it was covered. 

Almost paranoid like Rina looked around, "..I can't take the chance." 

"ah chug chug chug chug chug!!" 

Laughter followed by cheers echoed in the entire house from the bar area, where two red heads had collapsed making crude noises bottles upon bottles of who knows what laying around them. 

Lily cringed as she saw a bottle tip over and spill on her white, new, expensive carpet. She opened her mouth to insist they clean it that instant but burst into a fit of giggles as she heard a call come from the staircase that would make the mighty Tarzan grin in pride. Her, as well as everyone else in the room's, attention shifted over just in time to see Cory go sailing threw the air, Quidditch boxers on his head.

"CORY WATCH OUT FOR THAT...oohhhh" Groans of sympathy went throughout the whole room as the dark haired man hit the wall with a loud smack. Slowly he sunk to the ground whimpering in pain. However it only took him three seconds to pop right back up posing.   
            "Fear not! I /am/ alright!" 

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's stupidity, but none-the-less hurried to his side in worry. Bumping hard into Percy as she passed sending him falling backwards, right into a bush. 

"AHHHH!!" The scream coming from the bush silenced every single witch, Weasley, and well everyone. 

Fred and George managed to snap out of their stupor and sat up tilting their head's in matching looks of confusion as they searched for the screaming and squeals of anger. 

Oliver let go of his date looking over her shoulder raising an eyebrow and gaping at the sight he saw. There on the ground was a dirt covered Rina wearing a white blouse with a large blue stain on it, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the blush on her cheeks. He had never seen her flushed before..

The party giver's, Lily and Cory, gave each other small glances before hurrying through the crowd to where two people lay sprawled out on the ground. 

Angie couldn't help but giggle at the sight of a blushing Percy as he apologized over and over to Rina who was trying to desperately get him to stand up and make people stop looking at her.  

Oliver took a step forward his fists balled in anger as he seethed down at her, "you…"  He was about to let all his anger out on the cowering Rina but shut his mouth blinking as a suddenly short girl stood in his way glaring up at him, somehow managing to look slightly intimidating. 

"Look bub. I may not entirely understand Lovey there sometimes, but I AM her friend, and as her friend I am telling you to turn around and walk away." A tug on her sleeve caused Angie to stop in her heartfelt speech and glance at Rina who had managed to make her appearance decent, with exceptions of the leaf in her hair of course. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow as Rina leaned over and whispered something to Angie who turned beet red and squeaked, jumping.   
            "o-k then…I'll just be going…AHHH!" Turning she bolted away from the crowd of people, not noticing the concerned glance from three of the room's occupants. 

"OK people there's nothing to see here! NOW scurry over to the Christmas tree the drawing for the prizes will be there in a few moments followed by the gift exchange!" Lily shooed the curious Witches and Wizards away, leaving only Rina, Oliver (and his date…who couldn't really be considered 'there'), Percy, Cory and herself. After seeing that everyone was gathered over there she instructed Bill and Charlie (the only sober one's she could find) on what to do before rushing back to the small group of people.

"ok….now I want the whole story…NOW." Lily glanced just in time to see a greasy haired man waltz by in a pink ballerina suit. "and why did Miss-"

"Angie left so suddenly cause she remembered she had to go meet someone.." Nodding almost proud with herself for the lame excuse Rina glanced at Oliver who didn't seem to have calmed down, "oh…and Wood. I'm not here to write a story...I'm here to...well write a story but it isn't on you, nor your hollow head."

"How many times have I heard that?" Oliver spat, earning a jar in the ribs by Lily. 

"Alright then…come on Rina in the other room, we need to talk.." She ushered Rina out of the room and up the stairs to her study room silently not even giving a glance to the others. 

            As Lily tried to comfort Rina and figure out what had happened to Angie, Cory sat with Oliver on the couch trying to calm him down. 

"I'm…sorry man. I mean I know how much you were hoping to have a break from Rina."

"NO it's not that…I'm over that…I'm…Hmm. Ok look, next time I try to beat up a girl warn me alright?"  

~~~~~END

Notes: Ok I know this was a very confusing chapter, and very short. But basically it was just flashes of what happened at the party and a way to help get myself out of my writer's block.  And to explain everyone's confusion I know you're feeling…most of the people were drunk. 

I am very very very ashamed of this chapter and if I get one review I will consider it a miracle. As I look back and read it it brings tears to my eyes at the sloppiness of the chapter and how much it reminds me of some newbie fanfiction writer's work. …gawd  ok I'll go wallow in shame now…

Thanks to…….

Lily for her reviews and I'm sorry I didn't update til now. 


End file.
